Avengers preferences
by Sassiwriter98
Summary: Bunch of preferences. Authors note is in first chapter. ( NO SMUT. DO NOT REQUEST SMUT)
1. Authors note

**Authors note**

(edit)

**So this is just a little preferences and scenarios i wanted to do as like a little side thing to get me started before the PROPER stories. This will include: x reader, x OC, parent scenarios and sibling scenarios. The characters used will be:**

**\- Tony (all)**

**\- Steve (all)**

**\- Clint (x reader and x OC)**

**\- Thor (x ****reader, x OC and parent scenarios )**

**\- Loki (x reader and x OC )**

**\- Pietro (x reader, x OC and sibling scenarios)**

**\- Natasha (parent scenarios)**

**\- Wanda (sibling scenarios)**

**\- Quill (all)**

**\- Peter Parker (x reader, x OC and sibling scenarios)**

**Hope you enjoy! Byeeeeeeeeee xx**


	2. How you meet (x reader)

How you meet (x reader)

**_Tony:_**

You had been invited to one of the big parties at Stark Tower. Or, at least, your friend had been. You were just the plus one. Y/b/f/n had friends in S.H.I.E.L.D, so she was always going to Tony Starks huge parties. And of course she dragged you along with her, even though you told her how much you hated them. Tony Stark was just another playboy with a lot of money, you just thought he was too full of himself.

You took a sip from your cocktail, leaning against the bar.

" Well hello there sweetheart."

You turned around to see Tony Stark standing behind you, a dumb smirk plastered to his face. Slightly irritated, you replied, "Don't call me sweetheart. Hotshot" you only said that to annoy him back, but it backfired.

" Hmm. I'll go with it " and before you could do a thing, he'd grabbed you by the waist, pulled you closer, and kissed you. At first you were shocked, but to yours, and his, surprise you melted into it. Something about it just felt, right.

_Who is this man._

" Whohohoho. Y/n and Tony Stark. I knew it." y/b/f/n appeared behind you both, causing Tony to spill his drink.

"Great" he muttered while you and your friend chuckled in amusement.

**_Steve:_**

You were sat in your favourite cafe, c/n, drinking f/d out of a mug and looking through your instagram. You were hoping to be a professional model for Vogue and part of your resume had to include a "high followers status on social media". It was pretty easy for you though seeing as you had always had many followers anyway. Your e/c eyes, h/l h/c hair and slim bikini body tended to make you an easy catch. Even so, you didn't just fall into the arms of every guy that hit on you in the street.

Suddenly, the bell on the cafe door jingles, and you glance up as a tall man with blonde hair walks in. His calm baby blue eyes and warm smile look welcoming and as he looks in your direction you give him a little grin and continue drinking your f/d. He sits down at another table and you notice him looking at you every now and then, you smile internally to yourself, knowing his gaze is on you. As you drain the last of your f/d, you stand up, sling your coat over your shoulders and walk towards the door. Taking one last glance in his direction, you push the door open and slide through. You glide down the street, feeling the cool air rush in your ears. New York is so peaceful at noon.

Without warning, a rough hand grips the back of your neck, and you feel yourself being pulled into a nearby alley. Your back against the hard wall, you look into the eyes of your assaulter. Unlike the man in the cafe, his eyes were cold and lifeless - like that of a shark.

" 'Ello little lady, whats a pretty face like you doing in an alley like this?" he sneered. Frowning, you spat back at him.

" You brought me back here you slimy son of a-" you winced in pain as he yanked on your hair, jerking your head back against the wall.

" Now you listen here. This is how its gonna go missy-" all of a sudden, the greasy man was wrenched off of you and you saw the man from the cafe dragging him to the end of the alley and throwing him back into the street. He turned around and grinned at you as you fixed your h/c hair.

" Thank you" you said " that was a close call." Smiling, he replied, " Your welcome. The names Steve by the way. Steve Rogers." He stuck out his large hand and you gladly took it.

" Y/n".

**_Clint:_**

**(this isnt really them meeting but my friend came up with it and i thought it was a good idea sooooo)**

You were sat in the park near your parents house. Just sitting and watching the sun go down. There was nobody else around, and as you sat, your mind began to wonder. You thought about the battle of New York that had recently ended. Your best friend from childhood, Clint Barton, had fought in it. But there still wasn't news on whether he survived or not. You were worried sick.

Sighing, you picked up your copy of "The Hobbit" and stood up. You turned around and was about to walk home, when you saw a silhouette stood at the gate. Your heart nearly stopped and you felt your eyes rimming with tears.

"Clint.." you whispered. Barely heard above the rining in your ears. Dropping the book, you sprinted over to where he stood in the dim of the orange haze. You tackled him in a bear hug. And as you felt his strong arms wrap tightly around you, you let out a long breath you didnt know you'd been holding into his warm chest.

_Everythings going to be ok._

**_Thor:_**

You had just spent the entire day shopping and you were so tired that you didn't have the energy to walk home. Instead, you decided to catch the bus. When you got to the stop, the bus had already arrived. You jogged over and noticed a man **(a muscled man ) **with shaggy blonde hair was having trouble with the bus driver.

" Look man, you can't get on without paying the fare!" the bus driver spoke with irritation laced on his tongue.

" And I've asked you many times! What is a FARE?!" the man raised his voice and raised his umbrella slightly.

_What does he think he's gonna do with that. _You chuckled to yourself and climbed the steps.

Clearing you throat, you interrupted the conversation, " *ahem* ". They both looked at you. "Uh hey, yeah, sorry if my friend seems a little confused, he's from a foreign country and doesn't understand english customs." the bus driver made an 'o' shape with his mouth and the other guy just gazed at you. " So anyway I'll pay for him".

Handing over the money, you grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down the isle. Finally, you found a free seat and plonked yourself down by the window. He sat down next to you and as the bus started moving you noticed him staring at you.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

" My lady, you are the epitome of beauty!"

Laughing, you looked him for a second - before realising he was serious.

" Oh! T-thanks" you replied, blushing.

"What is your name red lady? " **(I HAD TO LOL ) **

" Y/n. Y/n L/n. What about you?"

"Thor Odinson at your service".

_OH. MY. GOD._

**_Pietro:_**

You and your parents had gone to Sokovia for your annual holiday. Last year you went to Spain, the year before that, Australia, the year before that, England. Now, you went to Sokovia. It had been all fun and games for the majority of the trip. You visited many tourist attractions and monuments. But, on the day before you were leaving, disaster struck.

Explosions went off all around you as you ran through the crowded streets, calling out your parents names. Blood ran from your nose and your ears rang from the bombing. People were dying all around you as your ran for your life.

Suddenly, a blue flash of light blinded you, and the elderly man that was stood before you a second ago, had vanished completely. Baffled, you were about to investigate further, when you felt yourself being snatched from where you stood on the rubble. Buildings, cars, people whizzed by and you looked behind you just in time to see a building collapse where you had been standing. You looked up into the face of your saviour, only to met by a pair of blue eyes, and a mop of messy blonde hair.

**(sorry this bit was short but i couldnt think what to write next)**

**_Peter parker:_**

The school hallway was filled with students jossling each other and barging their way through the crowds of people to get to their next class. You however weren't having so much luck. As dozens of kids bumped into you, the huge stack of books in your hands started to wobble. Suddenly, as a large jock was shoved into you from behind, the tower of books came crashing down to the ground. As you bent down to pick them up, you realised you couldn't. Every time you tried you either got kicked in the face or pushed over.

As you finally managed to reach the floor, you saw another pair of hands working at picking the books up. Glancing up, you saw a handsome boy with messy brown curls and deep chocolate eyes. He grinned at you and your heart fluttered. At that one moment, your whole life was flipped upside down.

**Yaaaayyyyyyy! First chapter finished whoopee! This one took so long to do and i think i missed a couple but oh well. Next chapter is parent scenarios. Hope you enjoy xx **


End file.
